


She left an impression.

by Doomsday (NecroNova)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: EH??, F/F, its mostly from jennys perspective., some hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/Doomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she only saw her once, but that was all she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She left an impression.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkDinosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/gifts).



> not my best but surely my longest for now,

She didn’t remember much from before, she remembered she tried to scream for help, she remembered how her body felt wrong, she remembered the feeling of humans.

“Does she work sir?” Jonas Alberto turned around to face his maid, the young ginger girl named Miranda looked with big green eyes at him, scared, scared of what men created.  
“We'll see” he answered, he grabbed the bleu matter core from the table and carefully placed it in the metal woman on his workbench, there were some little sounds coming from the cassis.  
“Sir?”  
“Just wait Mira” The Professor waved at her.  
The metal Woman’s eyes flashed blue, and her vocalbox started to make a noise neither of the humans could recognize.  
“By the Devil sir, she’s terrifying!”  
“Hello, miss? Hello?” Jonas grabbed the metal womans head and forced her to focus on him.  
“H-h-hello?” she answered him, she was scared, almost in a panic state.  
“How do you feel?” he asked her, as he grabbed some papers and a pen.  
“I … i’m not sure?” the metal woman raised her hands and stared at them intensively. “Did you do this?”  
“Yes i did, I’m professor Jonas Alberto and this is my maid slash assistance Miranda Perry” he gestured to the girl.  
“Who am i?” she looked at Miranda who had yet to take her eyes of her.  
“Jenny?” Miranda suggested, Jonas looked at her questioning “it says so on her core!”  
JNE-600 was engraved in the shell of the freshly named Jenny’s Core, a toaster brand, her brand.  
“ i like it” Jenny smiled

“Miranda” Jenny stopped the human girl from walking past her “who are they?” Jenny held up a Picture of the professor and his family.  
“That’s our sir, jenny, and his uhm family…”  
“Why haven’t i met them yet?” jenny turned the picture to look at it herself again.  
“They left, the Missis is angry with the professor, so she went away together with their children”  
“Are they my siblings?”  
“I.. i don’t think Sir would like you to call them that.. Or him father for that matter!” Miranda grabbed the picture from Jenny’s hands, tearing it in the process “it’s a sensitive subject miss, don't ask, you understand me?”  
“I won’t ask Miranda” Jenny looked at the maid as Miranda quickly walked away.

“Where are we going sir?” Jenny asked, she never went any further than the small village the alberto residence was located, but the had been in the car for over an hour now.  
“New York” Jonas answered, “there is a World's Fair, and some of my good friends have worked on some of the exhibits”  
“Ooooh” she didn’t know what a world’s fair was but it sounded exciting.  
Once arrived she was a little overwhelmed, she had never seen so many humans at one place, she was also fascinated by all the scientific stuff that was going one.  
Jenny and Miranda walked around, while Alberto was meeting with some people, the stumbled into the entertainment area.  
“Heavens Jenny!!” Miranda, who was surprisingly strong for someone her size, pulled Jenny towards a stage with a lot of audience, “i saw these guys in san diego as little kid, when i used to live there, i think you’ll like them” four figures entered the stage.  
“My name is Rabbit and i was build back in 1896” build? Build wasn't a word humans used to describe themselves… Jenny took a better look and she was blown away.  
All four of them were steam automatons, a silver one, a golden one, a pink one, and a copper one.  
The copper one was decorated with silver and gold, and the face started to oxidize at some places. Jenny thought the Copper Robot, Rabbit, was amazing, funny, and adorable. Whenever Rabbit smiled or laughed her core did something funny, she couldn't keep her eyes of the copper automaton.  
“Jenny? Jenny we have to go!” Miranda tugged on Jenny’s sleeve “we have to go!” and those words broke her ‘heart’ she wanted to meet the Rabbit Robot so badly.

Years passed, wars were fought, Miranda left or maybe she died… Jenny can’t really remember, she met one of Alberto’s sons one day, he was old not as old as Alberto himself but lines defined his face, she didn’t like him that much. She learned she loved rock and roll to Alberto’s annoyance and that she loved to wear petticoats and lipstick. She learned that blond wigs suited her grey metal appearance and that she really loved to wear the long ones. She learned how to drive so she could take Alberto to the hospital when needed, and she learned much more, she changed much more.  
They moved to san diego, “just for a while, until we find somewhere else” the professor told her, but she knew it was a lie, she saw it in his old face, he probably wanted to meet his daughter, who already had daughters of her own.  
Jenny was busy buying groceries for the professor, when she heard a voice she hadn’t heard in years.  
“I’m telli-i-ing you Bea! Hot Dogs aren’t actually made of dogs but secretly from pigeons!”  
“Yea sure Rabbit whatever you say”  
RABBIT Jenny dropped the basket something made of glass broke, everyone went silence, a store clerk behind her yelled “THAT’S IT, ALL ROBOTS ARE BANNED FROM THE SHOP!” 

The same store clerk escorted jenny away, she tried to protest but he didn’t listen. “Hey” the voice made her jump, she turned to face a certain Copper Automaton, or actually the chest of a certain copper automaton, Rabbit was a lot taller than she imaged. “My-my-my name is Rabbit” Rabbit offered her a hand  
“ i know who you are, i saw you and the others perform at the new york's world fair in 1939” she shook rabbit’s hand “the name is Jenny Alberto”  
“You were there?” neither of them took their hands away “i think i saw you at a diner in 1954” still the same smile that made Jenny’s core feel funny, even though the face was slightly different.  
They went to a diner the Walter family frequented, leaving the walter girl Rabbit was helping behind, and they talked there for an hour until Jenny had to go.  
“I’m sorry Rabbit, Mr. Alberto needs me” Jenny was about to leave when Rabbit grabbed her hand  
“Can we meet up again? This was fun” Rabbit smiled hopeful  
“Pick me up at midnight” she replied and she wrote her address down on a napkin.

She had been sitting at the door for more than 2 hours, she could hear the clock chime through the darkness of the night, midnight it told her.  
“Rabbit might not come” she told herself, she tried to focus her mind on other stuff, but i just didn’t work. The old house talked a lot, the wooden bars made sounds as if they would break, branches from a tree outside scratched on a window, electricty cracked inside the bright lightbulb, knocks on the door in the rhythm of a song she heard long ago… knocks on the door? She got up faster than she ever did before and opened the door with one big pull.  
There she was, she wore her newest vest, it was still neat and shiny, and she even polished one of her favourite faceplates.  
“Hey..” she almost whispered “you ready? I think i know a place we could go”

The sat on a bench at the edge of a pond, they had talked for hours for the 20-somethingth night in a row, the only stopped talking for an occasional kiss. This was their life for another year until the professor needed to move again.  
This time jenny choose the spot, an hill with an old apple tree they sat against, she remembered Miranda talking about it, this was their last night together, and something inside her core made it feel like she was about to shut down forever. She needed to ask her, she needed to know Rabbit would be alright.  
“How do you feel, Rabbit?” she asked carefully, and put her head on Rabbit shoulder, she fixed her focus on the night sky scattered with stars, she couldn’t face the Copper Automaton. She could hear the gears in Rabbit work, and feel rabbit looking at her for a moment.  
“When i’m with you jenny, it feels like i am on top of the universe, on a shooting star”  
“And when i’m not around?”  
“W-ww-what’ya mean?”  
God damn it, why was rabbit making it so hard for her “just… answer me”  
“I don’t know, i’m okay i guess”  
Crap crap crap crap crap- “Rabbit…” jenny turned her whole body to face Rabbit, she plucked a feather from Rabbit’s vest, the same vest she had worn on their first date, Jenny sighed deeply, steam escaped from her vents “i’m leaving-” Rabbit’s whole body jerked jenny could see she wanted to say something “let me finish, Rabbit. Mr. Alberto asked me to pack my stuff, he needs me, where he goes i go” she stopped to collect her thoughts, to make sure she wouldn't break down due to an overload of emotions.  
“Just because he gave you some limbs doesn’t mean you owe him everything!”  
“But it does” he was like a father to her even if she didn't call him that, she thanked her freedom to him, “we talked about this rabbit, he’s an old man and i’m all he has left” but only because his children barely knew him.  
“Then i’ll come with you!” Rabbit grabbed Jenny’s hands “i-i-i’ll get my stuff, don’t need much, i’ll need a moment to say my goodbyes, or i could just leave a note”  
“ no, Rabbit” jenny wished she could say yes “you and your brothers and sister are meant for something great”  
They stood up, still holding eachothers hands, tears of oil on both of their faces.  
“Rabbit you are the best girlfriend someone could wish for” Rabbit looked down, jenny knew why.  
“you ‘re the only o-o-one i told”  
“ but i shouldn’t be” Jenny’s voice went quieter “you have to take those steps, to make yourself happy, promise me that”  
“I-i-i-”  
“Promise me that”  
“Yeah ok, if you promise to come back to me one day, i still want to run to fields of marmalade with you”  
“Rabbit, was that another-”  
“Y-y-you know it girl” Jenny always disliked it when people made toaster-jokes but rabbit’s were something different.  
Jenny leaned over and planted a kiss on Rabbit’s cheekbone  
“Goodbye Rabbit” she let go and walked away, someone might as well rip out her core, probably less painful. 

Hospital visits became more and more frequent, Alberto’s children also showed up more and more often with grand- and sometimes even great grandchildren. They all knew what was coming, the professor was old, ancient even, he had survived all his friends he once knew, he experienced most of the 20th century, and she had been with them, father and not-really (but secretly in her mind) daughter. She was there with him in the hospital bed, tubes went in and from him, one machine helped him breathe, she was there with him, holding his hand, as he sighed his last breath. He died. She was all along now, no one left wearing the Alberto name.  
They saw her as an object, and so did he. She was in his will, but not because she would inherit something, but because she would be inherited, she was Jonas Alberto’s property and now she was Joseph Alberto’s property. She screamed and cried and yelled at everyone, and then she ran away, she might not be an human being but she wasn't just an object that could be shoved around either.  
She somehow managed to survive, she met a mechanic that wanted to help her, she worked as a caretaker, but she still didn’t feel right, she hadn’t felt right in years.  
A miracle happened, she walked past a theater and she almost kept walking but something caught her eye. The first thing she recognized was the smile that had made her core feel funny more than 75 years ago, the same smile that she had to say goodby to 20 years ago. Rabbit looked completely different now, she wore a dress and a beautiful wig, and happiness. The poster announced that the band steam powered giraffe would perform in a week time, she almost ran home, she had to buy a ticket, she needed this.

~~~ 

She was in the middle of her song when she saw her, rabbit couldn’t keep her eyes of the metal girl in the back of the theater. She could hear steve and both her brother’s voices asking her questions in her head 

“Rabbit, what's going on?”  
“Sis, are you okay?”  
“Rabs? What’s wrong?”  
“Sorry folks, some technical difficulties, thank you for being patience”  
Rabbit felt both her brothers laid their hands on her shoulder, they were worried she could feel it, but she was heartbroken all over again, the girl had left.

“Rabbit! Where are you going” rabbit had her hands on the door ready to leave the backstage room.  
“I-i-i-i… i think i saw a face… i thi-thi-thi-thi-think it’s her.. J-j-j-j-j-”  
“The toaster?” the spine asked and she nodded in response. “I’m sorry rabbit she is probably long gone….”  
“Yeah.. you might be ri-i-i-i-i-ight” 

She needed to get her head clear so she decided on helping steve packing up to hit the road, she handed him another case when she heard a voice behind her  
“Rabbit..?” her core felt like it was about to explode, her head was about to overload, she slowly turned around.  
“Jenny…..”

**Author's Note:**

> the goodbye from rabbit's perspective is hereee: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6215044/chapters/14363746.  
> thank you for reading, please leave a comment on what you thought thaaaaank you"


End file.
